Ice Princess
by Ichigo-oneechan
Summary: Satoshi x Risa. It's snowing outside and snowflakes are dancing without a wind. Can this beautiful dance bring our heroes together?


**Ice Princess**

**O**nce again, it was snowing. Risa looked out of the window – little snowflakes were dancing in the air and covered naked trees.

"It's snowing again…" she said in a whisper and sighted. "I wonder where Dark-san is. I hope to see him again soon."

"Dark… can't you think about anything else but him? What's so good about him anyway?" Riku was annoyed and Risa could see it very well. She turned her face to the window and looked into the grey sky.

"Maybe the both of us… have the fate of having a sad one sided love… with him…"

"Perhaps… but he doesn't seem to love you."

"I won't give up until I hear it from his lips. I want to know truth."

"Risa, I recommend you to find another guy… like Satoshi."

"Are you crazy? He would never love someone like me! He's cold-hearted and…"

"That's why he's just for you!" Risa froze as she heard these words. Riku was always sure that Satoshi is a perfect person for her twin sister, but she never knew that Risa didn't like him. "I think you should talk to him."

"Not in this life, sister." Risa said and went out of the room. As she closed the door, Riku sat down on the sofa.

"Why would she hate Satoshi-kun?" She thought, opened her book and continued reading.

"I can't understand – why Satoshi-kun? What's so great about _him_?" Risa thought as she lay on her bed. "I could never love him, not even like him!"

**S**atoshi was standing outside. He liked the feeling of cold winter and he loved to see the snowflakes falling down. Only snow could cheer him up… and his Ice Princess, the one he loved. She was not goddess at all. She was normal teenage girl he knew well. He named her this, because she always was cold towards him. She was…

"Ri…"

"Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi head someone calling. It was Daisuke. He was carrying With in his arms. "Nice to see you, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke said as he ran up to Satoshi.

"It's nice to see you too, Niwa-kun. Why are you here?" Satoshi asked a bit surprised.

"Could you help me? Please?" Daisuke asked.

"S-sure, what do you need to do?"

"Could you help me to find a present for Riku? It's Christmas soon and… I would like to give something to her."

"Sure." Satoshi said and they both went to search for a present.

**L**ate in the evening Risa was standing near the tower waiting for Dark to show up. She was prepared to tell him her feelings and ready to hear his answer.

"Maybe it's not a good idea but ah well…" she thought. After few minutes, she saw Dark flying on the top of the tower. She saw Satoshi standing there too.

"This time you won't get away, Dark." Satoshi said.

"Why are you chasing him, Satoshi?" Satoshi turned and saw Risa standing behind him.

"Risa!" Both, Satoshi and Dark yelled. Using the opportunity Dark stole the legendary sword before Satoshi had a chance to look at him.

"Dark, I want to talk to you. I…" but she was not able to finish her sentence. Dark was flying away with the legendary sword in his hands. "Dark, wait!" Risa ran after Dark. However, the roof ended and she, looking only up, didn't notice this and started to fall down. Seeing this Satoshi ran after her catching by waist. However, even he was not able to hold them both up and started to fall. Risa screamed holding into Satoshi as he turned her in his arms holding tight.

"Hold on!" He said as they both getting closer to the ground. Risa thought she'll die and closed her eyes shut. 'Please, save us… someone! Dark! Save me Dark!' She prayed in her mind. But soon darkness covered her and she fell unconscious.

"Dark…" Her last whisper was.

Satoshi's white wings appeared and they fled up. Soon he landed on the ground and looked at Risa.

"She's so beautiful, my Ice Princess…" the white wings covered the couple and Satoshi leaned his head down, lightly kissing her. The moment he kissed her, Risa's eyes opened slightly, but soon she gasped seeing Satoshi kissing her. She wanted to believe that she was dreaming but she wasn't.

Feeling her move Satoshi pulled away looking at her and smiled. Risa blushed hard but tried to fight it. She frowned a bit. The frown made Satoshi smile even more. 'She's fighting a losing battle.' He thought, but never showed her his true emotions.

When they stood up, Satoshi let her go. Risa turned and covered her mouth. The one she hated the most – kissed her.

"W-why?" She turned to face him. "Why did you have to do this, Satoshi-kun?" Risa asked with a tear in her eye, demanding an explanation. She wanted to know, why that man stole her fist kiss, she was saving for someone else – Dark.

"Risa, I…" A glance and he felt uneasy. 'Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have done this.' However, it was too late for self-pity and Risa was waiting for his answer. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Risa, _I love you_."

**S**he sat in her room thinking about evening's events. _Why did he kiss me?_ She thought covering her mouth. _It felt… so strange… _She touched her lips. _So new…_

"Satoshi, you idiot!" She flopped on the bed. "I saved that kiss for Dark…" She whispered looking into her pillow. Closing her eyes, she tuned to one side. "Do you really love me? Or are you just fooling around?"

"What's up with Risa?" Riku asked herself as she looked out the window. "She returned yesterday and never left her room since then." Riku looked at Daisuke who merely shrugged. _Risa…_ Riku thought looking up into the sky.

"Again! Again, Dark stole this time the legendary sword!" Satoshi's father shouted Satoshi right in the face. However, the boy was not listening to him. "How could this happen!" He demanded. Once again, Satoshi just sighed.

"Leave me alone. I have bigger problem than chasing the phantom thief of yours." Satoshi said coldly and waving his hand walked out of the room. Satoshi's father gasped looking at the door.

"What the…" He started at the door. "SATOSHI!" Satoshi heard leaving his home. He needed to take a walk.

Snowflakes were falling down without the wind. The dance they made charmed young couples walking in the park. Kids were chasing each other or just stood idly with their mouth open waiting for snow to fall down in. Risa smiled looking at kids. _So young, so foolish… so cute…_ She thought smiling.

Staring at kids, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said looking up. Risa fell dead silent as her eyes met with blue ones. She took a step back only to face Satoshi standing there. He smiled at her and bowling his head slightly he walked passed her. _No way!_ Risa gasped in shock. Spinning around she grabbed his hand. "Hiwatari-kun!"

He froze feeling her touch him and say his name. What did she want now? To ask why he kissed her? What he felt for her? To insult, to tell him that she loved Dark. He did not need that. His heart already was heavy.

"Hiwatari-kun…" She whispered leaning into him. "Please don't leave me…" He stared hearing her words.

"Harada-san… what are you talking about?" He managed to say as cold breeze swept their faces.

"Idiot!" She turned his slapping his face as tears formed in her eyes. "You heard me!" Satoshi stood there speechless. "One minute you kiss me, another you act like it never happened." She turned away. "The nerve!" She started to marsh away, but two strong arms stopped her, wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Harada-san… Risa, don't leave me…" He whispered into her ear. Risa froze. They both stood in breeze, just standing there. Not moving, not talking. Satoshi just held her in his arms.

Risa turned and hugged Satoshi placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm such an idiot… falling for someone like you…" Risa whispered.

"We both are idiots, Risa… We both are… idiots…" Satoshi whispered stroking her hair.

**THE END**


End file.
